


Old Dog, New Wolf

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Noah never thought he'd take the bite. It's an....adjustment, to say the least, both for him and his husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! GUYS! One of my fics has reached a thousand Kudos!  
> To celebrate, here's the fic about Noah and Jordan after Noah takes the bite that I said I wasn't going to write.  
> I was lying guys.  
> I wrote it.

 

When Noah approaches Peter the day after the wedding and asks him for the bite, Peter considers it carefully, because he knows that up till now Noah’s always said he’s not interested.

But when Jordan explains about how they’ve all of them been blind to the fact that he doesn’t age normally, and that Noah just wants more time to spend together, Peter really can’t say no.

He doesn’t tell Stiles until they’re on their way out to the cabin – he thinks Peter just wants to chase him in the woods, and he’s always down for that, but on the way there, Peter says “ I’m breaking with tradition today, rabbit. I’m giving someone the bite and I want you to be there.”

“Is it Sophi?” Stiles asks excitedly, because he knows his favorite niece wants the bite at some stage.

“Not Sophi, no.”

“It’s not the twins, is it? They’re not twenty one yet.”

“It’s Noah” Peter says.

Stiles stares at him. “That’s not funny, Peter.”

“Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I’m lying, rabbit. Lydia pointed out that Parrish doesn’t age, so of course the first thing your father did was ask to be turned, and we’re doing it today.” Peter explains.

Stiles is quiet as he digests the news.

“My dad. My dad wants the bite” he finally says.

“That’s right. I thought you’d like to be there for it.”

The implied _in case it doesn’t take_ remains unspoken.

Stiles breathes out heavily.

 “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they get to the cabin Noah’s already there, sitting on the porch and looking out over the preserve.

Stiles draws his Dad into a hug, and calls him a fucking sap.

“Who do you think you got it from, son?” Noah asks him.

They go inside, and they talk, and Peter walks Noah through what he can expect, and warns him, as always, that there’s a chance it won’t take, but Noah waves it aside, saying he’s prepared to take that chance.

Peter shifts, and sinks his fangs deep into Noah’s wrist, and Noah swears and tells him it stings like a bitch, and then the three of them play cards while they wait.

Peter wins, because he cheats blatantly.

After an hour or more, they see Noah’s shoulders start to sag, and he has trouble keeping his eyes open, so they take him to bed, and Stiles hugs him and tells him he loves him, and Noah returns the sentiment.

Peter and Stiles leave the sheriff deeply asleep, and Stiles whispers “It’s going OK, right? I mean, it’s going to take?”

Peter holds him close, and tells him “So far, so good, but we won’t know for sure until he wakes, and you know as well as I do, that can take hours.”

But they can both hear that Noah’s heartbeat is steady and strong, and there’s no scent of distress, so they’re optimistic.

Stiles checks on him every twenty minutes or so just to be sure, until Peter threatens to send him home if he doesn’t stop twitching.

It’s only five hours, and then Peter tilts his head, and he smiles and nods at Stiles, and they head back into the bedroom to find Noah stirring in his sleep, a low growling coming from his chest.

Peter indicates for Stiles to wait outside, just for a little. He knows by now that Noah will be overwhelmed when he wakes, and the less people the better, at least until Peter can settle his wolf a little.

Stiles sighs, but he’s seen his dad, and he knows it’s going to be OK, and he trusts Peter with this, so he obeys his alpha, just this once.

Noah slowly opens his eyes, still growling, and when he sees Peter next to him he pulls him in instinctively and scents at him, and the rumbling in his chest deepens.

Peter runs his fingers through Noah’s hair and holds him close, and tells him he’s doing well, as Noah starts to shake.

“This…. Damn, it’s a lot..” he manages, and Peter pulls him closer and tells him to focus on his heartbeat, and Noah curls up against him and breathes deep calming breaths, and Peter soothes and gentles him just like he's done for all his other baby wolves, and after an hour or so, gradually his breathing evens out as he sleeps again.

Peter takes the time to go out to see Stiles, telling him “He’s done exactly what you did, rabbit. he woke up too soon. The bite’s taken, but he needs to sleep through the rest of the change.”

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, and goes to call Jordan and tell him it’s all going as planned.

 

* * *

 

 

Noah sleeps for another three hours, and when he wakes the second time, it’s with a flash of eyes and a loud growl, and a much solider physique.

Which given how muscled he was to start with, is saying something.

Noah’s in better shape at 68 than he was at 48, and it’s all down to his young husband.

When he married Jordan, the younger man had been so enamored of him physically that Noah made a point of taking care of himself. Also, in all honesty he wanted to be able to keep up with him.

And when he retired and Jordan became sheriff, he had time on his hands, so he started running every day. Then he decided he didn’t really want to be one of those skinny,sinewy old men, so he started lifting weights as well.

Heavy weights.

He spends three hours a day in their home gym, and he runs five miles a day without fail, and the end result is that he still looks like he’s in his fifties, and he’s stronger and more muscled than he’s ever been. Jordan’s obsessed with his meaty thighs.

(It also comes in handy in the bedroom, because Jordan loves nothing more than Noah holding him down while he tells him what to do).

So when you add in the extra muscle added by his transformation, Noah as a werewolf is _ripped_ , to put it mildly.

He sits bolt upright off the bed, eyes flashing, claws out, fangs dropped, and roars.

Peter makes sure he’s in Noah’s line of sight as he approaches him, saying “Hey, Noah” and placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. He remembers how touchy Stiles was when he was first turned, and he figures like father, like son. He has no intention of getting thrown into a wall if he can help it.

It’s a wise move, because he can see Noah tracking his movements as he approaches, and he remembers that he’s also dealing with years of finely honed cop instincts, and that Noah’s default setting is to be alert for any kind of threat.

So he holds Noah by his shoulders, and flashes his eyes Alpha red at him, and growls lowly, before saying **“Noah”.**

Noah’s wolf responds instinctively to his alpha, and he tilts his head to the side, submitting.

Peter smiles and leans in to gently nip at his throat and scent him, saying “hey, there’s my baby wolf.”

Noah huffs at that, and tries to speak, but the fangs are in his way.

Peter keeps a firm hand on him, and talks him through shifting back, and after a couple of false starts, he manages to retract his fangs and claws, and he heaves a sigh of relief.

“Thought I was stuck like that” he admits.

Peter chuckles softly. “Every new wolf thinks that, till they learn control. That’s why I bring them out here where there are no distractions."

Peter listens for a moment, and then says “Did you want to see Stiles? He’s loitering outside the door.”

Noah breaks into a smile then, and calls out “Get in here,son.”

Stiles comes in, looking from Peter to Noah, and asks “Well?”

Peter nods at Noah, saying “Go ahead and show him, if you think you can manage it.”

Noah does manage it. He manages to drop his fangs, and get the claws on one hand to come out, and his eyes turn gold, just for a few seconds.

Stiles cries with relief.

“Well done, baby wolf” Peter tells Noah as he shifts back.

Noah glares at Peter and tells him, “Peter, I’m nearly seventy years old. I’m telling you now, call me a baby wolf again and I’ll kick your damned ass.”

“Alpha” he adds belatedly.

Stiles laughs then, saying “Glad to see you haven’t changed, Pops.”

“Are you both going to be disrespectful to me now?” Peter inquires, sounding mildly put out.

“Probably. I get all my sass from my old man” Stiles confirms, and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Five minutes, rabbit, and then you’re out. Noah and I need to bond some more” he declares.

Noah looks like he wants to argue for a moment, but then his shoulders slump and he tells Stiles “It kills me to admit it, but Peter’s right. I can feel that we need some time alone for me to settle. I crave it. Must be some goddam mystic werewolf mojo” he grumbles.

Stiles remembers when he was first turned, and all he wanted was to be wrapped in his alpha, so he just nods and smiles, and tells them he’s going for a run in the woods, and he’ll be a couple of hours.

He shifts fully before he takes off running, and Peter knows that means he’ll come back dragging some sort of dead animal and covered in dirt.

“Your son’s going to be an absolute mess when he gets back, just warning you” he tells Noah quietly.

“So, no different than normal then?” Noah replies, laughing softly.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Peter agrees.

He positions himself on the bed with Noah so that the older man can lean into him, and Noah pulls him closer. “Get here, Hale. God knows why, but you smell good” he says gruffly, as he settles against Peter’s chest.

“Wolf thing. A little bit of time like this and you’ll feel calmer, feel the pack bond better” Peter tells him.

Noah rubs his cheek against Peter’s arm, and says “Good. And then you’ll help me keep control, right? Because damned if I’m going to run around dropping fangs every time I hear a loud noise.”

“I’ll help you control it. You can even try and kick my ass, if you want” Peter confirms.

“Oh, there’ll be no try about it”  Noah mumbles into his chest.

Peter grins to himself. They’ll see.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles doesn’t come back until well into the evening, and as predicted, he’s a mess of dirt and gore, and his father eyes him warily as he tells Peter about the deer he took down.

“Am I going to end up like that?” he asks Peter.

“No, it’s because Stiles has full shift. His instincts are a little more…..basic when he goes full wolf” Peter reassures him.

Noah’s still wrapped around Peter on the couch, but Peter really doesn’t mind, in fact his wolf is reveling in it.They’ve both stripped their shirts off, because Noah says the skin to skin contact helps to ground him, and he’s been quietly practicing his shift, gaining a little more control.

Once Stiles comes out of the shower, Peter tells him “Come over here, rabbit, and join me.”

Stiles eagerly comes over and climbs into Peter’s lap, scenting him deeply and then kissing him.

Peter kisses him softly back, but then tells him ”Behave, rabbit. Your poor father doesn’t need to know what you’re like.”

“Believe me, I already know, Peter. _Everybody_ knows. Doesn’t mean I want a front row seat though, son” Noah tells Stiles, giving him a playful shove.

Stiles flies off Peter’s lap and hits the floor with a squawk.

He shoots his father a dirty look as Noah starts to laugh at the sight of him sprawled on the floor.

“Sorry kiddo, wasn’t deliberate. I guess I have a little more muscle than I thought” Noah says, still laughing.

Peter hums.

“Actually, I’ll be interested to see how strong you are. You had a good solid frame to start with, Noah. We’ll test it out tomorrow” he decides.

He can see that Noah’s starting to flag, and so he packs him off to bed, and reassures him that if he wakes in the night or needs anything, Peter will be right there if he calls.

He and Stiles follow not long after, and he can feel the sheer joy radiating off his mate through their bond.

They climb into bed together, and Stiles sighs happily.

“My dad’s a werewolf, Peter. He’s not gonna die anytime soon.”

“No, sweetheart, not anytime soon” Peter replies, curling up behind Stiles and throwing an arm over him, because even after all these years, his mate still craves his touch.

Stiles lies there for a minute, and then begins to rotate his hips slowly so that his ass presses up against Peter’s groin.

“We should celebrate” he suggests, his voice low and seductive.

“Mmmm” Peter hums back, pressing forwards and feeling himself start to harden. ”I wonder how we could do that?”

“Well, you could take that big hard alpha cock of yours, and you could open me up, and then you could slide it right into me nice and slow, to begin with” Stiles suggests.

“I do like the sound of that, rabbit” Peter purrs.

 _“I don’t !_ ” calls Noah from the other room “ _And I can hear you now, with these damn wolf ears, so quit it_!” he grouses.

Stiles looks at Peter, and then he starts laughing.

They hear a grumbled “ _It’s not funny_ ” coming from Noah’s room, which just makes Stiles laugh harder.

Peter’s lips are twitching, but he manages to contain himself as he calls out “Sorry Noah, we’ll keep it down.”

They snuggle under the blankets together, still snickering, and in a remarkable display of maturity, Stiles manages to wait until he can hear Noah snoring softly before he dives for the lube in the drawer, whispering “He’s asleep, Peter!”

Peter, it turns out, can be remarkably quiet in bed when he wants to be.

Stiles, it turns out, can’t. 

Even with Peter shushing him, he cries out loudly and makes the filthiest noises when Peter finally slides into him, and Peter ends up with a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sounds a little.

When Stiles comes, bucking and thrashing and wailing into his hand, Peter thinks he hears a quiet “ _oh, for fuck’s sake_ ” coming from Noah’s room, but he ignores it, too busy gasping his way through his own orgasm.

 

* * *

 

The next morning over breakfast, as Noah demolishes his third omelet because as he’s discovered, becoming a werewolf’s made him _so damned hungry_ , he points a fork at Peter and says “Next time you get the drywall guy out, you might want to talk to him about some soundproofing, yeah?”

Stiles looks completely unrepentant, grinning as he tells his father “Sorry, Pops. Wolf thing.”

Noah sighs. "You're so like your mother sometimes, son."

 

Noah practices controlling his shift, and once Peter’s confident he can handle it, he invites him outside to spar, because he says he’s curious about Noah’s strength.

“I always like to know what my baby wolves can do” he says, and Noah gives him a flat stare.

“I warned you about calling me that, Hale” he says, just before he charges for Peter and knocks him off his feet with a solid shoulder to the chest.

Peter’s back up in moments, and Noah no longer has the element of surprise, but Noah’s strong, even for a wolf, and Noah’s crafty.

He has years of experience wrangling people much bigger and more dangerous than him, and he’s learned a few tricks.

Noah Stilinski’s a dirty fighter.

Peter comes flying at him in an impressive leap, and would have taken him down if Noah hadn’t neatly sidestepped, and then swung around and planted himself square across Peter’s back, pulling his arms up behind him as though he’s about to cuff him.

“Baby wolf huh? I’ll give you baby wolf” he mutters, as he holds Peter in place.

Peter’s not beaten though, not by a long shot, and he gets his legs under him and stands up quickly, and as he bucks up Noah slides off his back and loses his grip on his arms.

Peter turns and lowers his head, and steamrolls into Noah, pushing him backwards before lifting him off the ground and slinging him over one shoulder.

Noah’s hanging low enough that it’s no effort for him to drag himself to a position where he can bite Peter’s ass, hard.

Peter yelps and lets go of Noah's legs in shock, and Noah takes the chance to leap down and put some distance between them, circling slowly, watching Peter’s every move.

“You’re good at this” Peter murmurs, nodding approvingly.

“Damn straight. How do you think I survived this long in Beacon Hills?” Noah replies, and then he lunges forwards and punches Peter straight in the throat, quick and deadly.

Peter’s head snaps back and he stumbles but doesn’t fall, and when he faces Noah again, his eyes are red and his claws are out.

Stiles is watching, rapt. His dad’s putting up a hell of a fight, and he can’t help but feel proud.

 

Noah closes his eyes just for a second, and then his claws are out too, and he slashes wildly at Peter’s side, catching him and leaving four red gashes there.

Peter roars, and picks Noah up before throwing him across the clearing.

He leaps across the ground and sits on Noah, legs bracketing him as he pins him to the ground.

Noah glances down, sees the angle Peter’s sitting at, sees his chance, and takes it.

Quick as lightning, Noah reaches one hand down between Peter’s legs, grabs his balls, and pulls, _hard._

Peter drops to one side like a stone, releasing Noah as he clutches himself.

He makes a sound like a dying animal as he lies there for a moment, and Noah takes the chance to get behind him and put him in a solid headlock, holding on tight and asking “We done here?”

Peter’s expression is absolutely murderous, but he grunts out a “Yes” and Noah lets him go.

Peter stands up gingerly, and comments “That was dirty fighting, Noah.”

“Yep, but I still won. Like I said, how the hell do you think I survived so long as a cop?” Noah tells him, grinning in victory.

Not for the first time, Peter reflects that his husband’s inherited all his worst traits from his father.

Noah holds out a hand out for him to shake, and Peter grabs it and shakes it firmly.

And then, because sometimes he’s a petty bastard, he quickly uses that arm as leverage, grabs Noah by the other forearm, and in a series of maneuvers too fast to follow, flips him onto his back, and as he hits the ground, slams his body on top of him solidly, pinning him against the ground with a grunt, and laying an arm across his throat so he can't escape.

“ _Now_ we’re done here, _baby wolf"_ Peter grits out, and struggle as he might, Noah can’t move from where Peter has him pinned beneath him.

They stay there for a few moments, both panting, and Peter flashes his eyes red at Noah, until he tilts his head to the side and submits, grumbling “And you say I fight dirty, Hale.”

“Never underestimate the Alpha, Pops” Stile comments as he comes over to where the two men are laying in the dirt.

“Well, exactly” Peter confirms, as he finally, finally lets Noah up.

They dust themselves off, and Peter has the good grace to admit “That was a closer match than I expected, Noah. Good job.”

He adds “Care to take on your boy?”

Noah raises his hands and steps backwards, saying “No way in hell. I’ve seen what a vicious little bastard he was when he was a squishy human with a baseball bat, and I’ve seen him kick ass as a wolf. Let’s just assume he’ll win and leave it at that.”

And Stiles is quietly relieved, because he knows he could easily take his father down, but he really doesn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

That night, Noah’s wolf decides it wants to be close to his alpha, but Noah doesn’t know yet how to express the desire he feels deep within for comfort and closeness and pack, so he paces, and twitches, and hovers near Peter as he prepares dinner, and Stiles and Peter both notice as he leans in close every time Peter walks past him, but Noah doesn’t even realise he’s doing it.

They exchange an amused glance, perfectly aware that all new wolves need their alpha, and wait for him to figure it out.

When they sit down to eat, Noah sits next to Peter, and leans in.  Peter passes him the bread rolls, and makes sure their hands touch, and Noah lets out a small sigh at the contact.

Peter sighs, and says “So Noah, you’ll be sleeping with me tonight, I assume?”

Noah looks up from his plate, surprised.

“Of course he will” Stiles supplies cheerfully.

He addresses his dad and says “Wolf thing. No matter how much of a pain in the ass your alpha is, your wolf wants to get up close and personal. Come snuggle up with us tonight. You’ll love it. Well, your wolf will.”

“Rude, rabbit” Peter comments, but he confirms what Stiles has said, telling Noah “That’s why we come to the cabin. With ba – new wolves, I normally spend a full day just bonding through physical contact. It’ll help you settle in your own skin, make you more comfortable with your new nature.”

Noah eyes them both, and they can see the longing on his face.

He hesitantly admits “God,  that sounds good. But you” and here he points to Stiles “No funny business. If I catch you trying to cozy up to Peter, you’re out.”

“Actually, sweetheart, you’re out anyway. I want you to head back to town tonight, and leave Noah and I” Peter tells Stiles, who pouts and starts to object.

“I love you rabbit, but in this case, you’re a distraction and I can’t have you here. Trust me with this?” Peter asks him, kissing him tenderly to take away the sting of his banishment.

Stiles mutters under his breath, but he grudgingly agrees.

Peter normally has good reasons for what he does.

After dinner, Stiles hugs his dad, promises to drop in and see Jordan, and heads back to town, leaving the two older men alone.

They go back inside and settle together on the couch, shirtless and with Noah’s head settled over Peter’s heart, and Noah sighs and closes his eyes.

“This shouldn’t feel as good as it does, you’re my son in law for god’s sake” Noah mutters as he tilts his head back automatically in a submissive pose.

“Just relax, Noah. I promise it’s quite normal to need some alpha contact.”

Noah hums, and then he opens his eyes and looks up at Peter, and asks “So, what do you need to discuss with me that you don’t want my son here for?”

Peter arches an eyebrow.

“Observant, just like your boy” he sighs.

“I wanted to have this conversation without Stiles here so you don’t both die of embarrassment” he begins.

Noah grunts and sits up.

“Well, I hope to God you’re going to tell me about knots” he says, and grins at Peter’s surprised look.

“What, you think I don’t know they exist? Please, Peter. My son’s not exactly discreet.”

Peter has to admit, he has a point.

“Actually, Jordan made me promise to find out more. He can’t wait to try one, apparently” Noah continues.

Peter laughs and laughs, and then he gets out the damned book that he’s brought along for just this purpose, and he and Noah talk late into the night,Noah's back pressed against Peter's chest, and later they migrate to the bed.

For the first time in a long time, Peter has to deal with being the little spoon, because Noah point blank refuses.

He claims he might be a new wolf, but he’s also an old dog, and he’s been the big spoon for twenty years now, so Peter can just deal.

And he clamps his arm firmly over his Alpha, and murmurs “Don’t fight me on this, son.”

Definitely where Stiles gets his stubbornness from, thinks Peter as he goes to sleep, and he smiles.

Noah as a werewolf is going to be a force to be reckoned with.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless werewolf porn. Don't say you weren't told.

 

For three days, Peter teaches Noah to cope with his dual nature, manage his shift, use his enhanced senses, and control his strength.

Noah’s not as strong as Peter or Stiles, but he’s still a lot stronger than he was before, and Peter’s not kidding when he tells him that it may take some time for him to adjust.

“You’ll probably find you have an increased libido as well” he tells him, smiling.

Noah perks up at that, saying “Really?”

Because their sex life’s still pretty good, they manage a respectable two to three times a week, and the quality’s outstanding, but a little more quantity, well, that would definitely be welcome.

“Some people find it a shock to the system. When I say increased, I mean _substantially increased_ ” Peter clarifies.

“What, every night?” Noah jokes.

“ _Substantially_ ” Peter repeats, and when Noah presses him for more information, he tells him he’ll find out soon enough, because they’re leaving the next day.

Noah’s spent enough time in contact with Peter that he can comfortably sleep in his own room that night, and Peter sighs happily as he starfishes in the big bed alone and sleeps however he damned well pleases.

When he wakes in the morning, he’s crowded over to one corner of the bed, and Noah’s wrapped firmly around his back, fast asleep.

Peter nudges him awake, and Noah opens one eye blearily, mutters “Wolf was restless” and closes his eyes again, holding Peter close and going back to sleep.

Peter sighs. At least Noah’s starting to recognize what his wolf needs, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

Noah drives them back to town, finding as he does so that his quicker reflexes make driving a lot more fun.

“I’m gonna need a faster car” he says, smiling hard enough that the creases around his eyes deepen, always a sign he’s truly happy.

He drops Peter off, and after assuring his son that yes, he’s fine, he has control, he feels good, can he please go home now? He finally goes home to Jordan.

Jordan’s waiting for him at the door, and he holds him out at arm’s length as he says “Let me look at you, Noah. You’re bigger all over.”

He takes in the broader neck, the way Noah’s shirt strains to contain him, the thickened arm muscles, and he runs his hands questioningly over the bulge in his jeans, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

“There too, sweetheart” Noah confirms with a grin.

“Oh, this I have to see” Jordan declares, and he locks the door and leads Noah into the bedroom.

Noah notices the bed’s been freshly made and turned down, ready for them to slide into, and he teases Jordan, asking “Something in mind?”

“You, Noah. You in mind” Jordan replies, arms draped around Noah’s neck as he leans in for a deep kiss. “I missed you, and the bite took, and you’re back, and you’re mine.” Jordan murmurs into his ear, nibbling gently.

Noah shudders at the sensation, so he does it again.

“Everything’s a little fresh, you’ll have to be gentle with me” he says to Jordan, who smiles softly and tells him “Gentle sounds good. We have all day.”

And then he peels Noah’s shirt off, and unbuckles his belt, and slips him out of his jeans, and he doesn’t say a word, just catalogues the all the changes with a pleased expression on his face.

As he runs his hands over his husband’s naked body, Noah hums with pleasure. Jordan does it some more, just to hear the sounds he makes.

He works his way down his husband’s body with light touches and soft kisses, and he can see the effect he’s having on him as Noah starts to harden before his eyes.

He slips his hands between his legs and runs one hand down the shaft, and Noah lets out a loud gasp before reaching out and stilling his hand.

Jordan looks at him questioningly, and Noah tells him “Bed first.”

He picks Jordan up easily, and carries him to the bed, then pushes him backwards onto it, and Jordan scrambles to pull off his t shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

Noah lays down with him and pulls him close, and then he starts to touch Jordan everywhere he can reach, sighing out “Damn, I missed you. Want you so much, Jordy. Need you to be mine.”

He reaches out and snags the waistband of his husband’s underwear, and then he gets a wicked grin, and with great concentration, manages to pop the claws on one hand out.

He uses a single claw to carefully slice through the soft fabric of the under wear on each side, and then rips them away, looking pleased with himself.

Jordan takes in the claws, and his hound responds as his eyes flash bright orange.

“You like that?” Noah asks, amused.

‘God, yes. You’re …..you were already fantastic before, but this is so much more, I don’t even know what to call you now” Jordan answers honestly.

Noah’s eyes flash gold for a moment, and he answers “Call me Sir.”

He sees Jordan’s cock twitch in response as he replies “Yes, sir.“

“I just want to lie here with you and rub all over you, make you smell like mine” he rumbles, and Jordan shivers with anticipation.

He’s had his own conversation with Stiles, who’s explained the need to mark and to claim, and he loves the thought of it.

“Yes please, _Sir_ ” he answers softly, and that causes Noah to give a low growl.

“Going to be my good boy?” Noah grits out, and when Jordan looks at him he can see that his pupils are blown with lust.

“Always” Jordan replies, and he drags Noah as close to him as he can, and tilts his head back exposing his throat, and breathes out “mark me Noah, make me yours?”

Noah doesn’t need to be asked twice, licking and biting all up Jordan’s throat, sucking a huge mark there where it’s impossible to miss.

Jordan moans with pleasure at the pull of the suction on his skin, the sting as he feels the blood being pulled to the surface, the throb of the newly formed bruise.

Noah sits back and surveys his handiwork, looking satisfied.

‘Gonna mark you all up, show everyone you’re mine” he growls, and starts to kiss and nip his way down Jordan’s body. He leaves tiny red marks that will vanish in a day, and larger, darker marks in the soft skin along his sides, and Jordan squirms and moans under his mouth and his teeth, loving every minute of it.

Noah responds by nipping at his hipbones with his blunt human teeth, leaving a large circular mark that’s unmistakably a bite. Jordan keens at the feeling of teeth against bone, but he’s hard from all the attention, and Noah’s wolf takes pride in the fact that he’s pleasing his mate.

He pulls away for moment, moving back up Jordan’s body to cup his face in his hands and kiss him tenderly, saying “God I love you, Parrish.”

“Love you too, Noah” Jordan pants out between kisses, and he whines a little when Noah pulls away from him completely.

Noah sits back on his heels on the bed, and Jordan can see his erection standing full and proud, definitely bigger than before, and his eyes are golden.

Noah closes his eyes, and he’s breathing heavily, trying to keep himself under control.

When he opens his eyes again, they’re back to normal, but he’s still breathing heavily, and he’s still hard and leaking, and his cock is twitching and bobbing.

Jordan props himself up on his elbows, and asks ”What is it, Noah?”

“Remember I said gentle before?”

Jordan nods.

“I’ve changed my mind. Wolf wants to claim you, wants to take you hard. You OK with that?” Noah asks, because werewolf or not, he’ll always ask.

And Jordan will always say yes, because he loves it when Noah nails him hard.

This time though, he asks hesitantly “You going to knot me?”

Noah shakes his head.

“Not yet, sweetheart. I don’t have enough control. We need to work up to it.”

Jordan breathes a small sigh of relief.

“In that case, you can do whatever you want - I’m yours” Jordan replies, and wraps one hand around Noah’s length and drags up and down.

Noah rumbles deep in his chest, and places his own hand over Jordan’s, increasing the speed and pressure slightly. He knows he should stop, or he’ll come before he’s even started, but the touch feels so good that he can’t bring himself to.

And something in him, the wolf in him, has the urge to cover Jordan in the smell and the taste of himself, to make sure every other wolf knows this man belongs to him.

And the hand on him feels so damned good.

He’s panting, eyes closed, lost in sensation, and when he comes it sneaks up on him and surprises him, bursting out of him with no warning, down his hand and Jordan’s, dripping onto his thighs, leaving a puddle of warmth and wetness.

He can’t help what he does next.

First he rubs a handful of the cooling liquid over Jordan’s chest and belly, all the while chanting “ _mine, mine mine_ ” not even realizing he’s saying it.

Next, he takes his dripping hand and slides it between Jordan’s legs, pressing forwards with one broad, slick finger.

There’s a moment’s resistance and a sharp intake of breath from Jordan, but then he’s in, spreading his seed inside his mate, making his claim, rubbing in his scent.

Jordan spreads his legs to give him better, access, humming, and Noah can see where his finger is stretching the rim, getting Jordan ready for Noah to fuck him.

Except he’s already come, and it’s been a good handful of years since Noah could manage twice in one night.

He comes back to himself a little and groans, saying “I’m sorry, Jordan, it felt so damned good, and now I’m done.”

Jordan tilts his head and says ”Really, Noah? I don’t think you are” and he nods to where Noah’s cock is still hard.

Still? Again?

Noah’s not sure, and he doesn’t really care.

He grins at Jordan, and tells him “Maybe I’m not, at that” before withdrawing his hand and replacing it with his mouth, licking and teasing and sliding the tip of his tongue inside.

His wolf clamors for more, and Noah follows his instincts, opening his mate up so he can claim him, so he can breed him, spearing his tongue in again and again until he feels the muscles relax and loosen, and he can work a finger in next to his tongue.

Jordan’s thrashing under the onslaught of sensation, and that won’t do, his mate needs to stay _still,_ so Noah grips his hip firmly with his other hand, pressing on the fresh bite mark, and growls out “ _Stay_ ”.

Jordan whimpers, but manages to get out a “Yes, Sir” and that, that drives Noah wild.

He slides his finger out and takes his mouth away, but only so he can move and swallow Jordan down, taking him deep in his throat, and Jordan swears, because werewolves run hot, and he’s always loved Noah’s mouth on him, but this is something else. He feels the tongue running up his shaft, hot and firm, and feels the suction as Noah bobs and swallows, and he tries to rut up into his mouth but Noah’s holding him down with both hands now, pressing into that bitemark, adding the smallest edge of pain to his pleasure.

And then he growls just a little around Jordan’s shaft, and the vibrations feel heavenly. Jordan looks down to see Noah watching him, a look of pure want on his face even as he continues to give Jordan the best blowjob he’s ever had.

Noah pulls off, just long enough to say “Want you to come for me, baby.”

And then he’s sucking harder than before, cheeks hollowed, eyes closed, tongue flicking over the head of Jordan’s cock, and Jordan can feel he’s close, breathing out ”Sir, Sir!” in warning.

Noah just growls again, and the effect is immediate.

Jordan bucks his hips up as much as he can against Noah’s grip, and comes down his throat with a shout.

Noah keeps his mouth there, gently lapping and sucking until he’s swallowed every trace of Jordan’s release, and then he pulls off, telling his tongue trail once more over the head as he kisses Jordan’s spent cock, now lying pink and tender and soft against the crease of his thigh.

Jordan sighs with sheer pleasure, and then he pulls at Noah’s hair to bring him closer, and whispers in his ear “Was I a good boy for you?”

“Such a good boy, always” Noah croons “but we’re not done yet. Going to take what I give you now?”

“Yes sir, I’ll take it all, promise’ Jordan slurs through his post orgasmic haze.

“Gonna be patient while I get you ready? Gonna behave while I’m stretching you out?” Noah asks, his voice heavy with want.

“Anything for you” Jordan promises.

Noah gathers Jordan in his arms and scents him then, before flipping him over and spreading his legs as far as he can.

Jordan goes willingly, and Noah takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his husband, slack and compliant before him, as he runs his thumbs down into the crease of his ass.

“Look at you, all laid out so pretty for me, just waiting for me to fuck you” he croons, and he pulls Jordan’s cheeks apart with his thumbs and looks at his partly open hole, still glistening with saliva.

His wolf is frantic, wants him to fuck and claim _now_ , thrust in wildly and to hell with it, but Noah clamps down firmly on those instincts.

He might be new at this, but he’s damned if he’s going to lose control.

He grabs the lube and trickles it straight down onto Jordan’s ass, earning a hiss at the coolness of it. He slides his fingers through it and presses forwards with two, forcing them in.

Jordan jerks a little at the sting, but there’s a reason Noah made him come first. He’s sleepy and pliant, and Noah wants him as relaxed as he can be for what’s to come.

The fingers slide in and out smoothly, and Noah adds more lube and another finger. Jordan wiggles back, saying “More, I’m good, please” so he slips his pinky in.

Jordan tenses up for a moment, and Noah stills, only continuing when he feels him relax around his hand.

He twists his wrist around as his hand glides in and out, finding Jordan’s prostate and making him moan.

He keeps going until he can see that Jordan’s rim is loose and relaxed and he can slide all four fingers in and out easily, and Jordan is humming with pleasure.

He takes his hand out and slicks himself up, stopping to ask “It’s a lot, baby, more than normal. Think you can take it?”

Jordan nods, and reaches back to hold himself open, and at the sight of that, Noah can’t help but press himself into the waiting space.

It’s tight, it’s always tight, but it’s also hot, and Noah feels like every nerve is raw and exposed as he savors the soft slide of muscles parting around him.

Jordan’s groaning beneath him, one long sound, like it’s being forced from him by the pressure of the long column of flesh that’s making a home inside him, rearranging his insides so there’s room enough.

Noah feels his balls start to tighten already, and he’s not even close to bottoming out.

He still, and closes his eyes, and breathes, and thinks about crime statistics for a moment in an effort to get himself under control.

Jordan lies still and quiet beneath him, adjusting to the extra girth that he’s been forced to take, and when Noah starts to press forwards again the only noise is a breathy whimper.

“Good boy” Noah soothes. “Taking this so well. Ready for more?”

Jordan nods, and Noah slides the rest of his length in with one smooth movement.

He wants to wait, wants to takes his time, but it’s so intense.

He can feel Jordan’s muscles rippling around him, squeezing him, tight, and he can hear Jordan making tiny, soft sounds, can see him clutching at the bedding and panting.

He draws back slowly, pulling almost all the way out, and then slides back in smoothly. Not fast, but not hesitant either, a steady rolling rhythm, bottoming out with every stroke and hearing Jordan grunt each time he does.

Noah discovers a wonderful thing, then. He can hear Jordan’s heartbeat, and he can smell the arousal coming off him, and he knows without asking that his husband’s enjoying this as much as he is.

It’s confirmed for him a moment later when Jordan gasps out “More please, Sir.”

Noah grins wickedly, and picks up the pace. He slams in solidly, bottoming out every time, and Jordan’s moving up the bed with the force of it.

“ _Fuck yes, more_ ” Jordan cries out, and Noah had been worried that his new strength might be too much, but Jordan’s arching his back and pushing back against him, and obviously having the time of his life.

Noah pulls him up onto his knees, changing the angle so that he hits his prostate, and continues to hammer into him forcefully.

Jordan’s hard again, and he reaches under and wraps a hand around himself, jerking himself in time with Noah’s thrusts.

Jordan’s making frantic noises and pressing back, and Noah can feel the pressure building as he slams into him harder than he ever has.

He can hear the bed frame squeaking in protest, can hear Jordan starting to babble and beg beneath him, and when he looks down and sees him stretched wide around his cock as it pistons in and out, his wolf comes to the fore and as he feels his balls tighten, he holds Jordan tightly by the hips, fucks in hard and deep, and stutters and stills as he comes with a primal roar, pumping deep into his mate’s body.

He closes his eyes and throws his head back as the sensations wash over him, and he can tell Jordan’s close to coming for a second time, stroking himself frantically.

He reaches round and wraps his big hand over Jordan’s as he pumps up and down, and he bites down firmly on the back of his neck, where he knows he’s sensitive.

The extra pressure is enough to tip Jordan over the edge, and he comes with a gasp.

They remain locked together like that as they catch their breath, Noah leaning forwards over Jordan’s back, Jordan dropping down onto his elbows and laughing softly.

Noah kisses the back of his neck and asks “Something funny?”

“Just thinking that the Sheriff of Beacon Hills is going to go to work tomorrow with a giant love bite” he snickers.

Noah pulls out slowly then, and rolls Jordan over. He brackets him with his body and tells him “No, he’s not.”

And he leans in and attacks Jordan’s neck again, causing him to squeal, and when he’s worried another deep purple mark there to his satisfaction, he grins smugly and says “He’s going with two.”

Jordan bats him away, but he’s smiling broadly, and has the look of a man well satisfied.

“That was amazing” he sighs.

“Not too much?” Noah asks.

Jordan shakes his head. “Hellhound, Noah. I can take anything you can dish out.”

“And if you want to dish out more like that, I’m happy to take it” he adds, with a soft kiss to Noah’s shoulder.

“I think I’m done for now, sweetheart” Noah admits “but I still want to stay in bed with you and just hold you. It’s not the same cuddling Peter.”

Jordan quirks a brow at that, but Noah waves it off, saying “Werewolf bonding. We snuggled. Nothing sexy about it, I promise.”

Jordan rolls them onto their sides and arranges them so Noah’s behind him, and says “Of course not. Pack contact’s different from normal contact. And besides, Stiles would break all your fingers if you touched his husband.”

Noah laughs at that.

The nuzzle together, warm and comfortable, and as they lie there Jordan asks “What’s it like Noah? Being a wolf?”

Noah thinks before he replies.

“There’s a lot I like about it. I mean, I feel thirty years younger. I’m stronger than I’ve ever been. You smell delicious to me, and my sex drive’s apparently increased.”

He pauses.

“But the main thing? I’ve got more time with you, sweetheart. I like that best of all.”

“Me too” Jordan agrees, running his hands absently up and down Noah’s arms, tracing the muscles and veins there. He rocks his ass back against Noah and comments “We should really shower, clean up a little.”

Noah responds to his rocking by pressing forwards, and they both feel it at the same time as he starts to swell and fill rapidly until he's fully hard and pressed against Jordan’s ass.

“Maybe. Maybe we’re not _quite_ done yet after all” Noah murmurs, reaching down and slotting the tip against Jordan where he’s still open.

Jordan lets out a soft pleased sound, arching into the touch, causing the head to slip inside with ease.

Noah lets out a soft growl at the unexpected sensation, and Jordan presses himself back further.

He hums with satisfaction as Noah slides all the way in, and tilts his head back so Noah can scent him.

He goes to wrap a hand around Jordan, but he shakes his head and tells him “I’m done. I just want to feel this, feel you inside me.“

This time it _is_ gentle, with slow steady movements, and muttered endearments, as Noah takes his time and takes his pleasure, and by the end of it, his wolf is finally satisfied.

 Jordan is too, feeling fucked out and sleepy. As he dozes off, all thoughts of showering forgotten, he reminds Noah “Blanket permission still stands, by the way, even as a werewolf. Just in case I’m asleep, and your wolf gets frisky.”

“Doubt it will, but thanks anyway, sweetheart”  Noah mumbles, close to sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jordan wakes an hour later to the feeling of Noah thrusting slowly into him again, he smiles widely to himself as he rocks back.

 

 

 

  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan wakes to the feeling of Noah rutting gently against him. He can tell that it’s barely light outside, so he closes his eyes and settles back against his husband, and waits to see if Noah’s going to fuck him.

 Again.

Part of Noah’s bonding process seems to be touch. He’s slept wrapped tightly around Jordan, holding him firmly, and running his hands over his body, even in his sleep.

All the touching inevitably leads to sex, and Jordan thinks he might take a day off just to cope with the lack of sleep, not to mention the tenderness he’s feeling in his nether regions right now.

He heals quicker than a regular person, but Noah’s taken full advantage of that blanket permission.

Jordan’s enjoyed it thoroughly, and now he feels a little sensitive, but in a delicious, decadent way, like he’s been thoroughly debauched.

Noah’s picking up speed as he slides in and out of him, and Jordan can feel himself hardening under the assault on his prostate. He starts to stroke himself gently, and as he starts to leak a few drops of precome he spreads them down his shaft, making his hand slide a little more easily. Noah’s angled just right, and every time he thrusts forwards he hits Jordan’s sweet spot, making him grunt out pleased noises. He strokes himself more urgently as he feels his pleasure building, and it’s not long before he’s spilling over his hand as Noah continues to pound into him.

Noah follows quickly, and as he shudders and stills, he starts kissing and nuzzling the back of Jordan’s neck, murmuring “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Hey” Jordan murmurs back, half turning his head to see his husband watching him with a fond expression on his face.

Jordan wiggles his ass pointedly, and Noah sighs and pulls out.

“I need to ring Stiles and apologize” he states.

Jordan rolls so he’s facing him, asking “What for, exactly?”

“All these years I’ve rolled my eyes at him when he’s told me he needs to touch Peter because it’s a wolf thing. Turns out he was telling the truth the whole time – who knew?”

He continues “And I’m sorry if I overdid it, baby.”

Jordan kisses him, and reassures him “Last night was definitely a lot, but I loved it.”

Noah sighs.

“But even after last night, I just want to _touch_ you. It’s taking all my willpower right now not to hold you down and kiss you stupid, and scent you all over. This can’t be normal.”

Jordan laughs softly, and he’s just about to climb out of bed when his phone rings.

It’s Peter, checking in.

“How’s our newest wolf this morning?” he asks Jordan, careful not to use the _b_ word because he assumes Noah can hear him.

“He’s good. He’s a little worried because he can’t stop touching and scenting me though” Jordan tells Peter, who sighs.

“Tell him it’s completely normal. He’s bonding with you. His wolf needs to be near you while he adjusts, that’s all. Give it a few days, it’ll wear off. Other than that, how is he?”

“Insatiable” Jordan replies drily.

Peter chuckles quietly.

“That’ll settle too. Think of it as a second honeymoon. Can I talk to him?”

Jordan hands the phone to Noah and heads into the bathroom, and as he goes he hears Noah saying “I think I know what you meant by _substantially_ , now.”

Jordan thinks about what Peter’s said, and decides he’s going to call work and take the week off.

A second honeymoon?

He can deal with that.

 

* * *

 

 

Noah’s need for touch does settle, after a week, and he adjusts to his new powers easily

By the time his first full moon rolls around, he’s thrumming with anticipation at the prospect of spending the full moon with the pack.

Jordan doesn’t go with him, because somebody has to work the night shift on the full moon, and Jordan normally volunteers so that his were officers can take the night off.  It doesn’t hurt that he has his own supernatural powers.

Noah returns from the cabin the next day grinning like a wild thing, and too impatient to wait ,he wakes Jordan up by kissing him softly. Jordan returns the kiss enthusiastically, before pulling back and asking “Well?”

Noah’s expression is answer enough, but he tells Jordan about it anyway, how he ran with Baby Bill and Alex, how he sparred with Will, how he only slept two hours, how alive he feels.

“I wish you could have come, baby. I missed you.”

Jordan goes back to kissing him, telling him “I missed you too. I’ll try and make it next time.”

And then the pair of them crawl back into bed, and it’s a testament to how much more control Noah has that he doesn’t even try to get Jordan out of his sleep pants, but just lets him rest.

When they wake later in the evening, it’s a different story.

 

* * *

Noah wasn’t kidding when he told Jordan he feels thirty years younger, and he decides he’s going to make the most of it.

He still runs every morning, but its twenty miles, not five. He does it purely for the thrill of belting along at full speed, and by the time he’s finished he’s barely sweating.

he still lifts weights, but he doubles them.

 

* * *

 

 

He buys a motorbike.

It’s big, and it’s powerful, and when he sees it, Stiles practically throws a tantrum.

He points accusingly and says “You always said motorbikes were a death trap! For years, you told me it was too dangerous, told me horror stories, said bike riders were taking their life in their hands!”

Noah shrugs.

 “If I come off, I’ll heal” he says, and he smiles widely as he throws his leg over the bike and takes off.

 

* * *

 

He takes a week and goes out to the cabin to soundproof all the bedrooms.  When Peter tells him they could just hire someone to do it, Noah tells him “Nope. I enjoy doing it, and now I’ve got the energy to do it. Let me.”

Peter sees the determined look on his face, and doesn’t argue.  

Noah has an absolute ball pulling the internal walls down and then lining them with the soundproofing material before he replaces them. He works alone, singing tunelessly along to classic rock while he works, and loving every minute of it as he effortlessly hauls sheets of drywall around. There’s one small incident with a sledge hammer and a picture window when Noah misjudges exactly how hard he can throw things, but other than that it all goes swimmingly.

 

* * *

 

The boys got married in June.

Noah was turned in July.

And as the months pass, Noah revels in his new nature, embracing nearly every aspect of it.

Nearly.

There’s one area where he’s hesitant, and it’s becoming an issue for Jordan.

At first they both agree that waiting to knot will be a good idea while Noah really gets to grips with his wolf, and gains as much control as he can. 

And then Noah never mentions it again.

Jordan keeps waiting for him to ask, or to at least talk about it, but he waits in vain.

And by November, he’s getting short on patience.

It all comes to a head one weekend, when they’re taking advantage of Jordan having three days off in a row.

They’ve been in bed for half the day, and Noah’s pumping in and out of Jordan easily. He’s as open as he’s ever been, after Noah rimmed him for an hour before putting a single finger inside of him, and he’s eagerly rocking back into his thrusts, moaning and shaking.

Noah’s talking dirty to him, telling him “Look at you, all open and begging, ready for me to just take what I give you. Want me to fuck you harder? Want me to fuck you till that dirty hole of yours won’t close? Yeah, I know you do. You want me as deep as I can get, don’t you? Want me to split you wide open.”

Jordan’s already past speaking, so he just nods and groans.

“Yeah, you’re gonna take everything like a good boy, aren’t you?” Noah growls out, and he slams in suddenly and comes hard.  

And Jordan’s….disappointed.

Because for a moment there, when Noah had been talking, he’d thought maybe Noah was finally going to knot him.

He’d licked him and fingered him and opened his ass so thoroughly, and then he’d talked about splitting him open, and making him take everything, and Jordan had gotten his hopes up, and that had been a mistake, because now instead of lying in a happy fucked out puddle, he’s just annoyed.

And Noah senses it immediately, looking at him curiously even while he’s still inside him, saying “What’s wrong? Was it too much?”

“No! It wasn’t enough!” Jordan blurts out.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Noah pulls out and quietly rolls to the side.

“I can smell that you’re pissed off Jordan, something you want to tell me?” he says, sounding hurt.

Jordan lies there quietly, before hesitantly saying “I didn’t mean that how it sounded, Noah.”

“Well, how _did_ you mean it then?” Noah huffs out.

Jordan sighs, and rolls over and sits up in bed.

“I thought, the way things were going, and the way you were talking, that we were going to take the next step” he explains.

“And then we didn’t, and I was disappointed. I wanted it.”

It takes Noah a moment to catch up.

“You really think I’d do that to you without talking to you about it first?” he says incredulously. “Just jam my knot in without permission?”

‘Well I’d give you my permission, if you’d just ask!” Jordan snaps.

‘You say that, but you have no damned idea what it involves!” Noah snaps back.

“No, because you _won’t fucking_ _talk about it!”_ Jordan shouts _._

They stare at each other coldly, and any good feeling that remained from their previous activities evaporates.

Jordan gets out of bed and goes to shower, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

By the time he comes out, Noah’s sulking under the covers, blankets pulled up to his chin and his back firmly turned.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a sad fact that Noah and Jordan, when they argue, both act like children. Noah sulks, and Jordan stomps, right up until one of them caves.

But it’s also a fact that neither of them can hold a grudge worth a damn, so it’s half an hour later that Noah huffs and mutters and drags himself out of bed, and goes to where Jordan’s sitting on the back porch steps, sullenly scuffing his bare feet against the boards.

“We gonna talk about this, or are you gonna stay out here and freeze your ass off?” he inquires gruffly.

“May as well freeze my ass off, not like you’re making full use of it“ Jordan grouses.

Noah sighs and sits down next to him, still wrapped in the bedspread.

He silently wraps it round Jordan’s shoulders and pulls him closer, saying “I mean it, Jordy. We need to talk. Come inside?”

He looks at Jordan pleadingly, eyes wide, and Jordan never could resist that face, so he grudgingly stands up and stomps off inside, making sure to steal the blanket and leave Noah sitting there in his boxers, because he’s still a little pissed.

Noah follows him in, and the two men look at each other, until Noah walks over to Jordan and wraps his arms around him, drawing him close and scenting him.

Jordan melts at the contact, and leans into Noah.

“I’m still annoyed at you” he mumbles into Noah’s neck.

“Because I didn’t knot you today?”

“No, because you came back from getting the bite, and said you wanted to work up to it, and then you never said a damned thing about it after that. How can we work up to it when you won’t even talk to me?”

Noah pulls away a little and looks at him, stroking one hand gently down his face.

He speaks hesitantly, asking “You’d really want that?”

“Well I want to discuss it at least, but you don’t even mention it, so how the hell an I meant to bring it up?”

Noah sighs, and sits on the sofa, arranging Jordan on his lap and draping the blanket over them.

“I’m afraid” he admits simply.

Jordan turns and looks at him, surprised.

“Afraid? Of what, Noah?”

Noah shakes his head.

“That I’ll lose control. That I’ll hurt you.That you’ll hate it. That I’ll hate it. That my dick will get stuck in your ass. Pick one.” He shrugs.

Jordan snorts at that last one, and punches Noah’s shoulder softly.

“Noah, it’s not something I want to do all the time. And you’re right. I might hate it. But how will we know, if we don’t try?”

He adds as an afterthought “And isn’t your dick getting stuck kind of the point?”

Noah laughs, despite himself.

“I’ll think about it. And we’ll talk about it. And then, if we’re both sure, we’ll try it. Seem fair?”

“Seems fair” Jordan agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

Noah thinks about it for another three weeks, and Jordan waits patiently.

Noah’s always been what Jordan teasingly calls ‘the king of consent’, will never do anything without asking Jordan about it first, and Jordan doesn’t think it’s fair to force Noah into this if he really isn’t ready.

 But every so often Noah will eye him up intently, and Jordan will pretend he doesn’t notice the lust in his eyes, but he’ll always make a point of bending over and giving Noah a prime view.

When they make love, Jordan notices that Noah’s taken to slipping his fingers into Jordan’s ass when they’re done, sliding three and sometimes four fingers in and out, and Jordan loves the feel, so he hums and sighs and makes it blatantly obvious that he enjoys it, and one day, when he’s feeling particularly relaxed, he whispers “Bet you could fit it all in, Noah”

Noah looks at him, eyebrow raised in query, and Jordan nods, saying “Do it.”

And Noah’s size works for them in this case, because Jordan’s so stretched and open that when Noah carefully adds his thumb, it slides in with barely any effort, just one firm push and it’s in.

Jordan moans, because he can feel Noah everywhere inside him, and he moves on the hand just a little, before sighing out ”S’good.”

Noah stares, fascinated, and he looks hungrily, and slowly pulls his hand back and then slides it forwards a few times. Jordan writhes in pleasure, because the fist is rubbing against his prostate firmly, and he’s getting hard again.

Noah doesn’t linger long, pulls out after only a minute or so, and brings Jordan off with his mouth, but that hunger in his eyes stays, and Jordan catches him looking at his hand later, opening and closing it speculatively.

The next day, Noah casually asks “When’s your next decent break, sweetheart?”

“In six days.Why? Planning something?” he replies innocently.

“Maybe. If you’re still interested, that is.”

“Tell me what it is and I’ll tell you if I’m interested” Jordan replies, teasing.

Noah leans in close and rumbles in his ear “Gonna knot that sweet ass of yours, if you’ll let me.”

Jordan kisses him, and responds in a sultry tone “Oh, I’ll let you.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, after all the prep, after all the tonguing and fingers and lube, so much lube, after the stretching and the fisting and more lube, Noah takes the plunge, so to speak.

He shifts as he feels himself getting close to climax, and Jordan makes a broken kind of a cry when he finally forces the knot in, but he’s coming at the same time, so Noah guesses that it was a good noise.

And then he finally lets his wolf have free rein and claim his husband, and it feels good, it feels right, and as he grinds the knot forwards and feels himself start to let go and flood Jordan’s ass with his come, he howls.

Jordan lays groaning beneath him, unable to move, fucked out flat against the bed as Noah presses and throbs, and he squeezes and rocks back onto him carefully, taking his own pleasure from the knotting.

Noah rolls them gently onto their sides, kissing Jordan’s neck and shoulders, making soft noises of affection through his fangs. When his knot goes down and he’s finally able to pull out, he shifts back seamlessly and holds Jordan close, making sleepy noises.

Jordan lays there blinking for a moment, his head still spinning from the intensity of the whole thing. He squirms in Noah’s grasp and faces him, nudging him awake.

“That was.….mind blowing, Noah.”

Noah looks at him fondly. “It was, wasn’t it.”

Jordan’s eyes crinkle with amusement as he says “Your dick got stuck in my ass.”

“Mmmm. Took it so good, baby. Love you” murmurs Noah, as he’s hit with a wall of sheer exhaustion.

Peter had warned him that when he knotted it would wipe him out, but he hadn’t expected it to be so sudden. He hopes he can stay awake a little longer, he thinks, just before he passes out.

Jordan follows not long after.

He has to pry Noah’s arms from their determined grip around him when he wakes a few hours later. Noah’s still out cold, so Jordan showers, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles, washing himself gingerly, and replaying the feeling of Noah’s knot inside him as he stands under the stream of hot water.

It had been intense, but he’d like to do it again, definitely.

Just not in the _very_ near future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noah was just such a badass in the series final, I knew he'd give Peter a run for his money, OK?


End file.
